Being Miley
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Miley reflects on her alter ego and being sent to Tennesse when Travis stumbles upon her. Spoilers for the Hannah movie.


**So, this was just a little one shot I wrote based on the Hannah Movie, these are Miley's thoughts whilst she's sat in the barn writing the climb and Travis interrupts her, and it's sorta drabble-y from there. Enjoy & please review? This is my first Hannah story, so I'm nervous.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Travis/Lucas, sad...isn't it?**

* * *

Being Miley was kinda liberating.

I mean, I always complained about not being noticed, talked down at school or not making the cheer leading squad. In middle school I was a loser, I was a nobody. But when I was Hannah it was different, every night people cheered for me and screamed my name whilst I gave it my all and sang like a superstar. I needed Hannah to stay sane. Sure, Amber and Ashley put me at the bottom of their cool list every month. Sure, I was made victim of bullies and they insulted my family and where I came from. But it gave me pride to know that I could simply put on a blonde wig and yet again I was their hero. But now I liked to think I didn't need her, I could stop whining and moaning and be Miley Stewart. I'd like to think I'd grown up. But wait, wasn't that why Daddy had sent me back to Tennessee in the first place? for acting like a brat?

_Face it Miley, you haven't grown up at all._

There it was again. The voice. No matter who I was, Miley or Hannah... the voice was always there. Doubting me. So, my punishment was Tennessee. I was interested in all this Tennessee crap when I was what... five? Now, Tennessee seemed to be my own personal hell. Spending so much time in Malibu had made me soft, and I couldn't even recognise my own horse anymore. Blue jeans had been a faithful friend when I was ten, and I'd named him after the first Hannah song I wrote myself. But now he was nothing but a memory of my fading childhood. Travis had said "Blue jeans doesn't take kind to strangers." Did that make me a stranger? Was that all I was now? It felt like Hannah was taunting me, taking over everything I was. With her glittering outfits and her bubblegum pop star image. I remember when I was told being 'Just Miley' was pretty darn fantastic. But I didn't think so then. I needed Hannah. She was the part of me that everyone knew, Hannah wasn't just my alter ego - she was me.

Now I was all alone, hiding up in the barn amongst the animals and hay. No one would look for me here. They'd expect me to be sat on my filthy rich ass in my Mom's old room, wallowing in my own self pity and manicuring my nails like a rich Malibu child. But instead... I was sat with the chickens and my best friend - my guitar. Usually in these situations I tried to write a song to express my emotions, but there was no feeling... no emotion behind the words. They were just cookie cutter pop star lyrics.

"It's kinda funny...so very funny." I sang, strumming my guitar without feeling. "You're just a dummy!"

The nearest chicken clucked, and I sighed and made angry eyes at the stupid animal. I rolled my eyes. It was hard to believe chickens were supposed to be intelligent animals, they were mocking me! Suddenly, I heard a real laugh. Musical and upbeat, but still mocking, humiliating. I stared at the chicken in disbelief, wondering if I'd gone crazy. I sighed in relief as I saw Travis coming up the barn stairs, smiling cutely and flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, putting my guitar to the side. He shook his head and put down a fresh bale of hay, before pulling out some chicken feed from his pocket and giving it to my new friend - the only friend I'd made in Tennessee so far. "Didn't you like my song?"

_What the heck, Miley. Who cares if he didn't like the song? You don't even like the song!_

I felt like telling the voice to shut up. I think I'm going insane for real this time.

"It's okay" he replied, he might as well of punched me in the stomach.

"Okay?" I repeated in disbelief. I was Hannah stinking Montana! My songs were best sellers. This country boy obviously knew nothing about real music. He disappeared again from view down the barn ladder, and I stuck my head out of the hatch to follow him with my eyes. He laughed again, like it was funny. I wiped a strand of brunette hair from my emerald green eyes. I wasn't expecting what happened next, that dang chick pecked me on the ass. I screamed in shock and fell head first down the hatch, squeezing my eyes shut and preparing for the long fall ahead. I landed in a large pile of hay, and Travis looked over in shock. His face almost looked panicked until he realised I wasn't hurt - just humiliated. Little did he know, my ass really hurt from that chicken peck. and I thought the chicken was my friend. He knelt down next to me, moving a wisp of blonde hair from his gorgeous brown eyes. He held out a hand and pulled me up, but I miscalculated his strength. I fell forwards into his chest, and suddenly found myself gazing into his hypnotizing eyes. (Note to self: Write a song entitled 'Brown eyes'). He plucked a piece of hay from my now messy ponytail and I blushed redder than a ripe tomato.

"There's something special about you, Stewart" he said, laughing a little.

"Thanks, I guess" I said, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I was positively glowing, on cloud nine, perfect moment.... interrupted by a sharp pain in my ankle, and noticed those dang chickens pecking at my bare ankles. Travis quickly scattered the chicken food again and we dashed from the barn, in fits of giggles. I sat in the grass, when suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"My guitar! It's still in there with the killer chickens!"

Some things never change.


End file.
